


talk it out

by radiowrittenheart



Series: Kinktober 2k17 -aka- Rea's Sweet Sin Bin [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (...but not really), Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cute, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: When they get advice from friends to spice up their sex life, Hunk and Shay don't really know how to do... that.





	talk it out

**Author's Note:**

> literally lmfao i probably won't be making any actual sins just kink-themed fluff drabbles because i'm too fluffy to write actual filth a n y w a y here's some underrated cuteness

“I, um, I want you to do things.”

“Uh-huh.”

A blush crossed Shay’s cheeks and she cleared her throat. “I want you to do things to me,” she said. “And, uh, I want them to be naughty.”

Hunk hesitated, scratching the back of his neck as he mulled over what to say. “You’re not giving me a lot to work with,” he said, scooting over a little closer to his girlfriend. They glanced at each other for a second, smiles wavering for only a second before they both fell. “Is it supposed to go like this? I feel like it’s not,”

“I don’t know,” Shay admitted. “Should we look it up online?”

“No!” Hunk blurted out. “Oh my god, no, that’s definitely a bad idea!”

“Yeah,” Shay mumbled. “Um, Allura said it was gonna be weird…”

Hunk rolled his eyes. “Lance told me the same thing,”

They sat there in silence, just barely holding hands, her pointer finger idly scratching the top of his hand. Shay swallowed hard, biting her lip. Hunk awkwardly chuckled, then sighed.

“Are you bored with me?” he asked.

“No!” she blurted out. “Not at all! I just— I thought you wanted to be adventurous!”

“Me?! I thought you wanted that!”

“Well, if you didn’t want that, what do you want?!”

Shay’s short brown curls framed her face, and she looked at her boyfriend, almost awkwardly so. Hunk sighed, shoulders slumping as he did so. Once again, another wave of silence washed over them, but this time, instead of cementing the uneasiness, they both broke it.

Hunk’s shaky grin burst into something wide and open, and this summoned Shay to do the same, her nose crinkling as she began to giggle.

“You know what I want?” Hunk mused, leaning in and gently pecking his girlfriend’s lips once, twice, thrice.

Shay softly hummed, her amber eyes crinkling as she looked up at him. “What? Tell me,” she giggled.

“I want to cuddle on the couch with you and watch the Great British Bake-off,” he said, biting back a chuckle when his girlfriend gasped. “And you can wear my sweater and we’ll kiss a lot and maybe do some other stuff,”

“I like other stuff,” Shay grinned, leaning in and kissing Hunk on the nose.

Hunk felt his face go hot with a blush, a soft and warm blush that made him grin. “I think we’re okay just the way we are,” he said.

“Yeah,” Shay whispered. “We're okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated.


End file.
